Double Tangled
by MidnightPandaDragon1728
Summary: everybody likes the story of Rapunzel. But, how much will you like the story of Rapunzel, with a twist! please read it and you'll know it.


This story is based by Disney's film Tangled and most of the sceces here are taken from that film.

So, yeah, don't kill me

femKura and femIllu

you'll know the pairing when you read it

the twist here is EXTREMELY BIG and once again, don't kill me

Kurapika as Rapunzel, Illumi she's addition. Kuroro as Flynn, Hisoka, he's as Gothel. Gon as Pascal, Killua, he's addition pet. The brothers are OC.

Um, and I just don't care about Illumi's birthday, I made it randomly.

Oh, and the italic bold ones are narrations. The italic ones are songs.

* * *

**Kuroro Narrates**

_**This is the story of how I died.**_

_**Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story, and the truth is, the story isn't even mine.**_

_**It's a story about two girls, named Kurapika and Illumi.**_

_**It starts, with the sun and the moon.**_

_**A long time ago, the moon was shining by itself, and one day, the moon became a light ball and fell from the heavens together with a single drop of sunlight.**_

_**From this tiny drop of sunlight grew a magic golden flower, and from the moon, grew a magic little silver flower with black spots, both had the ability to heal the sick and injured.**_

_**There was a woman who knew the flowers for the first time, and she had stayed in the island since she was born, but instead of sharing these gifts with another, this woman, Kikyo, hoarded they're healing power, and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. And all she had to do, was sing a special song.**_

"_Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine; Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine"_

HxH

_**Well, centuries pass and a hop skip and a boat ride away, then there grew a kingdom on an island nearby, which was ruled by beloved King Uvogin and Queen Pakunoda.**_

_**One day, this Kikyo met a guy and married him, and then they had a little daughter, but when she was about to deliver, her husband died in an accident, and so there she was, alone. When the baby was born, she was born with white hair, tan skin, and deep blue eyes like her father. But she was very weak, she didn't even cried when she was born.**_

_**About one year later, one night, she stopped breathing. She was dead. Her mother was very sad. She took her daughter to the flowers.**_

"_Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine; Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine"_

_**And the daughter, who was named Illumi, her hair and eyes turned deep black and her skin turned white and pale and cried, the silver little flower somehow went into her body, became the source of her life, for she was dead. Because of that, there was only the golden flower left. **_

_**Kikyo tried to make herself young with the magic of the silver flower that was in Illumi's body, but it didn't work.**_

"You useless troublesome dead daughter,"

HxH

_**A year later, the queen, she was about to have a baby, but she got sick, really sick.**_

_**She was running out of time. And that's when people usually start looking for a miracle, or in this case, a magic golden flower.**_

_**When they were looking for the golden flower, Kikyo was singing the song to make herself young again.**_

_**When the soldier came, she immediately hid the flower underneath a basket, accidentally pushed the basket to the side by her lantern because of the hurry, and the golden flower was revealed, the soldiers found it, and the took it for the cure of the queen.**_

_**In the palace, they took all of the petals of the golden flower and it became the cure for the queen. **_

_**But the flower's stalk and stamen which were left was suddenly disappeared, they searched everywhere, but they didn't find it, they don't mind though the queen had been healed.**_

_**Then a healthy baby girl, a princess was born with beautiful golden hair and sky blue eyes.**_

_**I'll give you a hint, that's Kurapika.**_

_**To celebrate her birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky, and for that one moment, everything was perfect, and that moment ended.**_

_**Kikyo broke into the castle, into Kurapika's room, and she sang her special song in front of Kurapika, and it worked. When she tried to cut Kurapika's hair, her hair turned dark blonde and loses it's power. She realized that she can't separate the magic from the baby, so she decided to take the baby with her.**_

_**Kikyo stole Kurapika and just like that.. gone.**_

_**The kingdom searched and searched everywhere to find the princess, but they couldn't.**_

_**For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Kikyo raised the child as her own.**_

_**Since Kurapika was a little, Kikyo combed Kurapika's hair as Kurapika sang the special song.**_

"_..save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine.."_

_**And Illumi, who was two years older than Kurapika, just stood behind her door, envying Kurapika who was her own mother's golden child just because her magic hair could make Kikyo young again, as for herself, her magic hair is just purposed to keep her alive, it had no use for others; but her hair is the same as Kurapika's, if it was cut, it loses it's power. Oh, how she hoped it was her who has the magic golden hair, just to make her mother loved her.**_

_**Kikyo had found her new magic flower, but now she was determined to keep it hidden.**_

Kurapika : "Why can't I go outside?"

Kikyo : "The outside world is a dangerous place. Filled with horrible, selfish, people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?"

Kurapika : "yes, mommy"

_**Illumi knew it was a lie, that she was meant to keep Kikyo young forever; but her mother didn't knew that she knew, but Illumi was too scared to fight her mother. So she was also been trapped in the tower, determined to keep Kurapika safe from anyone who will use her, including her mother.**_

_**But the walls of that tower couldn't hide everything. Each year on Kurapika's birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost princess would return. Kurapika with Illumi liked to sneak in and watch the thousands lanterns floating in the sky, for their birthday is the same date. But they didn't know what those are. **_

**Kuroro Narration End.**

A green chameleon was outside the tower's balcony, immediately hid behind a flowerpot and changes color.

"HAH!" Kurapika opened the window.

"Well, I guess Gon's not hiding out here,.." she pretended.

Gon, the green chameleon laughed and then

"Gotcha!" he was arrested by Kurapika's hair.

"Well, that's twenty two for me. How about twenty three of forty five?"

Gon's jaw dropped, then he narrowed his eyebrows.

_In another place.._

A white guinea pig with blue eyes ran under a desk.

"Well, maybe Killua's not here," Illumi pretended.

Killua, the guinea pig smirked, then

"Bingo!" he was pulled by Illumi's hair.

"Umm, that's forty five of me. What if fifty out of ninety five?"

Killua's jaws dropped, and he narrowed his eyebrows, too.

"Oh, I'm so bored."

Then Illumi approached Kurapika on the balcony.

Illumi sat with Killua sat on her red dress and Gon on Kurapika's blue dress.

Gon and Killua both put on the I'm-sick-of-it faces.

"Then what do you wanna do?" Illumi asked.

Gon pointed the land below them.

"I.. don't think so, we like it in here, and so do you." Kurapika said.

Killua and Gon stuck their tongue out.

"Ow, come on you guys, it's not so bad in there." Illumi said.

Then Kurapika and Illumi ran inside the tower with their long hair following them.

Illumi opened the panel on the roof with her hair.

"_7 am, the usual morning line up,"_ Illumi started to sing.

"_Start on the chores I'll sweep 'till the floors all clean."_ Kurapika continued as she swept the floor and made Gon covered in dust.

"_Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up,"_ (Illumi)

"_Sweep again, and by then it's like 7.15"_ (Kurapika)

"_So I'll read a book, or maybe two or three"_ Kurapika grabbed the books.

"_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery"_ Illumi painted the walls hanging on her hair with Gon helped her holding the pallet.

"_I'll play guitar"(_Kurapika)

"_And knit and cook"_ (Illumi)

"_And basically just wonder when will my life begin"_ (Kurapika and Illumi)

When Illumi took out her pie, she saw a spot that she hasn't painted yet.

"_Then after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking"_ (Kurapika)

"_Papier-mache, a bit of ballet and chess"_ Illumi scared Gon with the papier mache, and tangled herself in her hair while doing ballet.

"_Pottery, and ventriloqui, candle making"_ Gon helped Kurapika carving a clay pot with his tail.

"_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch. Take a climb, sew a dress"_ Illumi sewed a dress for Gon and Killua.

"_Then I'll re-read the books"_ Kurapika took the books lazily and read the on her bed.

"_If I have time to spare, I'll paint the wall some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere"_ Illumi stared at the painted wall confused where to paint.

"_And then I'll brush, and brush,"_ Kurapika stood in front of the mirror brushing her long, golden hair.

"_And brush, and brush my hair"_ Illumi sat on her bed brushing her long hair.

"_Stuck in the same place I've always been," _(Kurapika)

"_And I'll keep wondering"_ (Illumi)

"_And wondering"_ (Kurapika)

"_And wondering"_ (Illumi)

"_And wondering, when will my life begin?"_ They sang as they threw their hair to the air.

"_Tomorrow night, the lights will appear"_ Kurapika landed her hand on the balcony, staring at the sky.

"_Just like they do on my birthday each year"_ They both sang.

"_What is it like, out there where they glow?"_ Illumi sang as she stared at her painting of her and Kurapika sitting with the floating and spreading lights on the sky.

"_Now that I'm older, Mother might just let me go" _(Kurapika and Illumi)

HxH

A man with other men were climbing down the roof of the castle.

"Wow! I could get used to a view like this." The skinny man said.

"Kuro, Come here!" one of the big guys said to him while he was opening a roof tile with his brother.

"Hold on,.. Yep, I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle," the man he called said Kuro again.

"We do this job, you could buy your own castle," the other big man who was the other's brother said, then he grabbed Kuro's collar.

Then Kuro went down to the castle hall and grabbed the princess' crown.

A soldier sneezed.

"Uh, hay fever?" Kuroro asked.

"Yeah" the soldier didn't realize.

Then Kuroro went up again.

"Hey! Wait!"

"Can you picture me in a castle of my own? 'Cause I certainly can. All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning. Gentlemen, this is a very big day!" Kuro said in his run.

HxH

"This is it. This is a very big day, guys," Kurapika said.

"We finally gonna do it, we gonna ask her," Illumi continued.

"Girls!" suddenly someone called them.

"Let down your hair!" the voice continued.

"It's time," Kurapika said.

Then Gon and Killua squeaked.

"We know, we know. Come on, don't let her see you," Illumi said as she hid Gon and Killua behind the curtain.

"Girls! I'm not getting any younger down here,"

"Coming, Mother!" Illumi answered.

Then Illumi put her hair on an iron hook that hung on the balcony.

And she threw her long black hair to her mother and Kikyo went up with the hair.

"Hi, welcome home, Mother" Kurapika and Illumi welcomed their mother.

"Oh, Illumi. How you manage to do that every single day without fail, it looks absolutely exhausting, darling." Kikyo said as she caressed their faces.

"Oh, it's nothing," Illumi said.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long," Kikyo said to Illumi.

Illumi's face expression changed.

"Oh, darling, I'm just teasing," Kikyo laughed.

"Hahah, alright. So, mother, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day," Kurapika said as she approached Kikyo in front of the mirror.

"Oh, oh look in the mirror, I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady." Kurapika smiled.

"Oh look, you're here too," Kikyo laughed.

Kurapika's smile faded. Kikyo stopped laughing.

"I'm just teasing, stop taking everything so seriously," she continued.

"Okay, so Mother. As I was saying, tomorrow is our birthday" Kurapika tried to continued her speech.

"Oh, Kurapika, Mother's feeling a little run down. Would you sing for me, dear? Then we'll talk." Kikyo said.

"Oh, of course Mother"

Illumi was just about to go to her room. She can't bear the envy when she see her mother comb Kurapika's hair.

Kurapika ran, grabbed a chair, a stool and a comb and sat Kikyo on the chair.

"_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine," _

"Wait!" Kikyo yelled.

Illumi froze in her place seeing Kurapika sang so fast.

"_Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what have been lost, bring back what once was mine,"_ Kikyo changed to a young lady with a small explosion.

"Kurapika!"

"So, Mother. Earlier I was saying that tomorrow was a pretty big day, and you didn't really respond. So I'm just gonna tell you, it's our birthday! Hah, TADA!"Kurapika said.

Illumi approached her mother.

"No, no, no, can't be. I distinctly remember. Your birthdays were last year." Kikyo answered.

"That's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kind of an annual thing," Kurapika answered.

"Mother, I'm turning eighteen and Illumi is turning twenty, and I wanted to ask what we really want for this birthday." Kurapika said, then she mumbled.

"Kurapika please stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah.. blah.. blah..blah.. it's very annoying."

"I'm just teasing darling, you're adorable. I love you so much, darling," Kikyo pinched Kurapika's cheek then she got up from the chair.

Kurapika looked to Gon and Gon gave the go-on sign.

"Augh, we wanna see the lights," Illumi said, finally.

Kikyo laughed.

"Uh, what?" Kikyo dropped her apple.

"Well we was hoping you would take us to see the lights," Illumi said pointing her painting.

"Oh, you mean the stars," Kikyo answered again.

"That's the thing," Kurapika said.

Then Illumi opened the other panel that revealed her painting about the stars and the moon, and the sun.

"We've charted stars and they're always constant, but these, they appear every year on our birthday, Mother, only on our birthday, and I can't help but feel that they're, they're meant for us," Kurapika said. Illumi's eyes widened, than she stared to the floor.

"We need to see them, Mother, and not just from the window, in person, we have to know what they are," Kurapika said again.

"_You want to go outside? Oh, why girls,"_ Kikyo closed the window.

"_Look at you, as fragile as a flower,"_ Kikyo grabbed their hands.

"_Still a little sapling, just a little sprout, you know why we stay up in this tower."_

"I know, but," Illumi said.

"_That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear. Guess I always knew this day was coming,"_

"_Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest,"_

"_Soon, but not yet. "_

"But,"

"Shh…" Kikyo put her finger on Kurapika's mouth.

"_Trust me pet. Mother.. knows best,"_ Kikyo shut another panel.

"_Mother knows best, listen to your mother, it's a scary world out there"_ Kurapika turned on a candle and Kikyo was frightening her.

"_Mother knows best, one way or another, something will go wrong. I swear,"_ Illumi felt something pulled her hair.

Then she fell and her mother caught her under the light of an opened panel.

"_Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals, and snakes, the plaque,"_ "No," _"Yes,"_ "But.."

"_Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth, and stop, no more you'll just upset me," _Kikyo drawn a man with fangs.

"_Mother's right here, mother will protect you"_ Kikyo approached Kurapika and Illumi who covered their body with their hair.

"_Darling here's what I suggest,"_ Illumi and Kurapika hugged their mother, but it was just a mannequin.

"_Skip the drama, stay with mama, mother knows best_," Kikyo put out the candles on the staircase with her robe.

Then Illumi put the candles on one by one, but Kikyo put it out with her fingers. "Mother knows best. Take it from your mumsey, on your own you won't survive,"

"_Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy,"_ Kikyo bent he mirror in front of Kurapika and pulled the rug beneath her.

"_Please, they'll eat you alive, gullible, naïve, positively grubby. Ditzy and a bit, well, uhmm vague,"_ Kikyo spinned Kurapika and held Kurapika's chin with her finger.

"_Plus I believe, getting kinda chubby," _Kikyo tapped Illumi's chin.

"_I'm just saying, cause I wuv you,"_

"_Mother understands, Mother's here to help you, all I have is one request"_ Kikyo was now standing under the light, then Kurapika and Illumi hugged her.

"Girls,"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower, again," Kikyo said.

"Yes, Mother," Kurapika and Illumi looked at each other sadly.

"Oh, I love you very much dear," Kikyo hugged them.

"I love you more," they said in unison.

"I love you most," Kikyo said.

"_Don't forget it, you'll regret it. Mother, knows best,"_

Kikyo left with pulling Kurapika and Illumi's hair on each hand.

"Ta, ta, I'll see you in a bit, my flowers," Kikyo said as she went down the tower with Kurapika's hair.

"We'll be here" Illumi said.

HxH

_While then.._

Kuro with the Hatake Brothers escaped to the woods.

And Kuro saw the wanted poster of him and the brothers.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. This is bad, this is very, very, bad. This is really bad." Kuro said staring at the poster.

"They just can't get my nose right." He said showing the poster to the brothers.

"Who cares," Hatake said.

"Well it's easy for you to say, you guys look amazing," Kuro bent his knees staring at the other poster.

Then they heard horses whining. The soldiers were after them.

Kuro put his poster inside his bag with the satchel then he ran again.

After that they were confronted by a tall piece of land.

"Hosh, all right, okay. Give me a boost, and I'll pull you up." Kuro said.

"Give us the satchel first."

"What? I just, I can't believe that after all we've been through together, you don't trust me," They didn't reply.

"Ouch,"

Then Kuro gave him the satchel.

They gave Kuro a boost.

"Now help us out, pretty boy."

"Sorry. My hands are full," Kuro showed the satchel.

"What? Kuro!" he checked the satchel, which was gone.

The soldiers kept chasing Kuro.

"Retrieve that satchel at any force," the captain said.

The soldier shot arrows at Kuro and he dogded it.

"We got him now, Shalnark," the captain said.

Kuro grabbed a hanging root and kicked the captain off his horse.

Kuro rode the horse, but the horse stopped.

Shalnark, the horse faced him with angry face.

"Oh, come on fleabag, forward!" Kuro kicked Shalnark.

Shalnark tried to bit the satchel.

"No! No!" the satchel was thrown to a branch on the corner of a cliff.

Kuro and Shalnark tried to get the satchel.

Kuro hung on the branch and Shalnark tried to step on his hand.  
"Hah!" Kuro got the satchel.

But then the branch was broken and they fell.

They screamed until they reached bottom.

Shalnark smelled the ground, looking for Kuro.

Kuro was hiding behind a rock, and hid behind hanging vines.

But it was artificial vines with a little cave behind it.

He went out of the cave, and he saw a tower.

He climbed the tower, and shut the door.

"Alone at last," Kuro opened the satchel and smiled.

Then,

_Clangg_

His head was hit by a frying pan.

Kurapika who hit him screamed and hid behind Illumi who hid behind a manequin.

Kurapika stepped forward and touched his head with the frying pan.

She looked to Gon and Gon just make the i-dunno face.

Kurapika tilt his head with the frying pan.

She looked to Gon again and he changed color to red and put his fingers in front of his mouth.

Kurapika opened his lips with the frying pan. No fangs.

Kurapika uncovered his face and her jaws dropped. Illumi shut Kurapika's jaws.

Kuro opened his eyes and Kurapika hit him again.

Kurapika and Illumi tried do put Kuro inside the closet.

When Kurapika swung him in, her hair was stuck. Illumi had him in the closet but she can't close the door. Kurapika put him in, but he fell out on her. Finally Illumi managed to put him in the closet and closed the door with his fingers stuck on the door, she put the fingers in and signaled Kurapika to grab something, Kurapika grabbed the frying pan and propped the closet door with a green chair.

"Okay, okay, okay. We've got a person in our closet." She looked to Illumi.

"We've got a person, in my closet!" she looked to the mirror.

"Uh, to weak to handle myself out there, huh Mother? Well, tell that to my frying pan," Kurapika spin the frying pan and hit her head.

Then she saw the crown in the satchel. She looked at Illumi, Illumi signaled Kurapika to try it on.

Kurapika wore it on her hand, she looked at Gon. Gon shook his head. She saw Killua with the jewels, Killua shook his head. Then Kurapika put it on her head and looked to the mirror. Illumi nodded and smiled.

"Girls! Let down your hair!" she heard Kikyo shouted from below.

Illumi quickly put the satchel and the crown inside a pot.

"One moment, Mother," Illumi said.

"I have a big surprise!" Kikyo said.

"Uh, we do, too," Illumi said.

"Oh, I bet my surprise is bigger,"

"I seriously doubt it," Kurapika whispered.

"I brought back parsnips, I'm going to make hazel nut soup for dinner, your favorite. Surprise!" Kikyo said.

"Well, Mother, there's something I want to tell you," Kurapika said.

"Oh, girls, you know I hate leaving you after a fight, especially when I've done nothing wrong."

"Okay, we've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier," Kurapika said.

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars," Kikyo said.

"Floating lights, and yes I'm leading up to that,"

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart."

"No, mother, I'm just saying, you think we're not strong enough to handle ourselves out there,"

"Oh, darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourselves out there."

"But if you just.."

"Kurapika, we're done talking about this,"

"Trust me," "Kurapika," "I know what I'm.."

"Kurapika," "Oh, come on,"

"ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHT, KURAPIKA! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER, EVER!" Kikyo yelled.

Illumi widened her eyes and Kurapika stopped her hand from dropping the chair.

"Uh, great, now I'm the bad guy," Kikyo sat on a chair.

Kurapika looked at Illumi and the painting.

"All I was gonna say, Mother is that we know what we want for our birthday, now,"

"And what is that?"

"New gowns, the new gowns from morroccan leather you once brought us,"

"Well that's a very long trip, Kurapika. Almost three days time,"

"I just, we think it was a better idea than, uh, stars,"

"Oh, you sure you'll be alright on your own?" Kikyo stood from her chair.

Kurapika and Illumi hugged her.

"I know we're save, as long as we're here," Illumi said.

"I'll be back in three days time," Kikyo said as she went down with Illumi's hair.

Illumi and Kurapika waved Kikyo goodbye.

Kurapika pulled the green chair and Illumi opened the closet door with her hair.

Kuro fell to the floor.

"Hmm.."

HxH

"Kuro was now tied to the green chair with Kurapika and Illumi's hair.

They pulled the chair under the light.

Gon slapped him but he didn't wake up, Killua jumped on his head but he didn't woke up. Then Gon put his tongue in Kuro's ear and Kuro woke up, Gon and Killua fell from his body.

"Argh!  
Kuro struggled on the chair and stared at the black and golden hairs that bind him.

"Is this, hairs?"

"Struggling, struggling is pointless," Illumi said on a log in the dark.

"Huh?"

They went down.

"We know why you're here, and we're not afraid of you," Kurapika said.

"What?"

They went into the light.

They armed her self with the frying pans.

"Who are you, and how did you find us?" Illumi said.

"Ah hah," Kuro stared confused.

"Who are you, and how did you find us?" Kurapika said again.

"U-uhm, I know not who you are, nor I came to find you, but may I just say.."

"Hi! How you're doing? The name's Natsu Kuro," Kuro put on his womanizer face.

"How's your day going, huh?" Kuro mumbled.

"Uh, Who else, knows our location, Natsu Kuro?" Illumi put her frying pan in front of Kuro's face.

"Alright, dolly, goldie,"

"Illumi,"

"Kurapika,"

"Gesundheit, here's the deal, I was in a situation, gallivanting though the forest, I came across you tower and, ho, oh no, where is my satchel?"

"I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it," Illumi put her hands across her chest.

"It's in that pot, isn't it?" Kuro pointed at a pot Illumi put the satchel.

_Clangg_

Kurapika hit Kuro's head with the frying pan again.  
Then Kuro woke up, Gon's tongue was in his ear.

"Ahh, would you stop that!"

"Now it's hidden, where you'll never find it," Illumi said again.

"So, what do you want with our hair?" Kurapika walked in circles before Kuro.

"To cut it?" (Kurapika) "What?!"

"To sell it?" (Illumi) "No!"

"Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair, is to get out of it. Literally." Kuro said.

"Wait, you don't want our hair?" Kurapika said.

"Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it, end of story," Kuro said.

"You're telling the truth?" Illumi and Kurapika put their frying pan in front of Kuro's face again.

"Yes,"

Gon and KIllua went down Kurapika and Illumi's shoulder, and stood on the frying pan, glared at him.

Gon pointed on Kurapika with his tail and Killua with his arm then glared at him again.

They came back to their shoulders.

Gon and Killua squeaked.

"I know, but we need someone to take us," Kurapika whispered.

They squeaked again.

"I think he's telling the truth, too," Illumi whispered.

Squeaked again,

"Doesn't have fangs, but what choice do we have?" Kurapika said again.

Kuro struggled again, but Killua glared at him so he stopped.

"Uh, okay, Natsu Kuro, I'm prepared to offer you a deal," Illumi said.

"Deal?"

"Look this way," Illumi pulled him facing her painting.

Then Kuro fell on his face.

"Do you know what these are?" Kurapika put out the curtain.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" Kuro said.

"Lanterns, I knew they weren't stars," Kurapika said.

"And the spreading lights?" Illumi asked.

"Uh, I hear that's fireworks the prince do for his, uh, imaginary lover," Kuro said.

"Well, tomorrow evening, they will light the night sky with these lanterns and fireworks, and you, will act as our guide, take us to these lights and return us home safely," Illumi pointed at Kuro with her frying pan.

"Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you," Illumi continued.

"Yeah, umh," Kuro flipped his body to the side. "No can do, unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't exactly simpatico, at the moment, so I won't be taking you anywhere," Kuro said.

Illumi and Kurapika looked to Killua and Gon. They gave the finish-him hand sign.

Kurapika and Illumi went down.

"Something brought you here, Natsu Kuro. Call it what you will, fate, destiny," Kurapika said as she and Illumi pulled Kuro.

"A horse" Kuro interrupted.

"So we've made the decision to trust you," Illumi said.

"A horrible decision, really," he interrupted again.

"But trust me, when I tell you this," Illumi pulled Kuro and hold the chair.

"You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find you precious satchel"

"But I still can't take you to the kingdom,"

Illumi looked at Kurapika and nodded.

Kurapika helped Illumi to push the chair to the balcony, then Illumi hung her hair to the hook and pushed the green chair Kuro was on to the edge and pushed him.

"Whoa, whoa! Come on, dolly, don't do this to me," Kuro begged her.

"You see what that thing below is, Natsu Kuro? Perhaps you want to kiss the ground," Illumi said.

"No, no, no, okay, okay. You pull me up, and I will consider your offer,"

Then they pull him up and put him under the lights again.

Illumi pulled Kuro's chair again and held it with her hand.

"So what's the decision?"

"Let me just get this straight, I take you to see the lights, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"

"I promise," Illumi said.

Kuro put the you're-serious-? face.

"And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise," Kuro raised one of his eyebrow. "Ever!"

"All right, listen, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the 'smolder'" he let out his 'smolder'.

Illumi and Killua plus Kurapika and Gon put on annoyed face.

"This is kind of an off day for me, this doesn't normally happen,"

"Fine, I take you to see the lights,"

"Really?" Illumi put her hand on her chin and Kuro fell again.

"Oops," "You broke my 'smolder'"

HxH

Kuro went down the tower climbing.

"You're coming, dolly and goldie?"

Kurapika and Illumi stared at the ground and each other with frying pans on their armpit and their hair were hung to the hook.

"Look at the world so close and I'm half way to it," Illumi sang.

"Look at it all, so big do I even dare?" Kurapika sang.

"Look at me, here at last I just have to do it," Illumi looked at the painting.

"Should we? No," Kurapika said.

"Here we go," they both sang.

Gon and Killua tied their bodies with Kurapika and Illumi's hair and nodded.

Then they threw their hair and went down with their hair.

"Ho ho, ho ho"

Kurapika stopped after she almost reached the ground while Illumi stepped on right away.

She looked at Illumi and Illumi nodded.

"Come on,"

They giggled.

"_Just smell the grass, the dirt. Just like I've dreamed they'd be,"_ Kurapika sang.

"_Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me,"_ Illumi sang.

They lied on the grass and looked at a dandelion.

The wind flew the dandelion away and they chased it.

They stepped on a stream near it.

"_And for like the first time ever,"_ (Kurapika)

"_I'm completely free,"_ Illumi splashed the water.

A bird flew in circles among them.

"I could go running," (Kurapika)

"_and racing,"_ (Illumi)

"_and dancing"_ Kurapika and Illumi started to run.

"_and chasing"_ (Illumi)

"_and leaping"_ (Kurapika)

"_and bounding"_ (Illumi)

"_Hair flying"_ (Kurapika)

"_Heart pounding"_ (Illumi)

"_and splashing,"_ (Kurapika)

"_and reeling"_ (Illumi)

"_and finally feeling"_ They went out of the cave.

"_That's when my life begins,"_ they both sang and birds flew in front of them.

"I can't believe I did this," Illumi and Kurapika said in unison.

"I can't believe we did this!" Kurapika and Illumi yelled.

"Mother would be so furious" Kurapika yelled.

"That's okay, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?" Illumi said as they hold lotus in their hands.

"Oh my gosh, this would kill her," Kurapika said as they sat in a cave.

"This is so fun!" Illumi shouted as they ran downhill and kicked a pile of leaves.

"I am a horrible daughter, I'm going back" Kurapika said on a tree branch with Illumi and their heads lied on the trunk.

"We are never going ba-ha-hack!" Illumi shouted as they rolled downhill and tangled themselves in their hair.

"I am a despicable human being," Kurapika said as they lied on their face on the grass.

"Wahoo! Best day, ever!" Ilumi shouted while they both clinging on a tree branch with their hair.

Then they cried with their hair flowing on rocks.

Kuro approached them.

"You know, I can't help but notice, you see, a little problem with yourselves here,"

"What?"

"No, I'm only picking up bits and pieces, of course, over protective mother, forbidden road trip. I mean this is serious stuff. But let me ease you conscious, this is part of growing up, a little rebellion, a little adventure, that's good, healthy even."

Kuro got rid of Gon on his shoulder.

"You think?" Kurapika said.

"I know, you're way overthinking this, trust me. Does you mother deserve it? No. Will this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course, but you just got to do it,"

"Break her heart?" Illumi said.

"In half," Kuro said, picking up a berry.

"Crush her soul?" Kurapika said.

"Like a grape," Kuro squished the berry.

"She would be heart broken, you're right," Kurapika said.

"I am, oh my, oh bother," Kuro said as he stood them up.

"All right, I can't believe I'm saying this, but.. I'm letting you outta the deal," Kuro said as walking though them.

"What?"

"That's right, but don't thank me. Let's just turn around and get you home, here's you pan, your frog and your mouse," he handed the frying pans and Gon to Kurapika and Killua to Illumi.

"Chameleon," "Guinea pig," Illumi and Kurapika said in unison.

"I get back my satchel. You get a mother-daughters relationship based on mutual trust and voila! We part ways as unlikely friends," Kuro pulled them.

"No, we are seeing those lights!" Illumi and Kurapika got his grip off them, Gon and Killua glared on Kuro.

"Oh, come on! What is it gonna take to get my satchel back?"

Illumi and Kurapika put the frying pans in front of his face.

"We will use these,"

Then something jumped out of the bushes.

Kurapika got on Kuro's back and pointed the bushes with the frying pan.

"Is it, ruffians, thugs? Have they come for us?" Kurapika said.

Then a rabbit jumped out.

"Stay calm, it can probably smell fear," Kuro said.

Then the rabbit jumped away.

"Oh, come on, Kurapika" Illumi rolled her eyes. "It was just a cute little bunny, you're so embarrassing," Illumi put on her palm-face.

"Oh, sorry, guess I'm just a little bit, jumpy," Kurapika grinned nervously.

"Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though," Kuro smirked.

"Yeah, that probably be best," Kurapika said.

"Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch," Kuro said.

"Where?" Kurapika asked.

"Oh, don't you worry, you'll know it when you smell it," Kuro pulled the frying pans.

_While that.._

Shalnark was still tracking smells. Then he saw a wanted poster for Natsu Kuro on a tree branch. Then he covered the nose with his foot.

He realized it was Natsu.

He torn the poster and bit it to pieces.

Then he heard footsteps and he hid behind a white stone and pulled a tree branch to cover his head, but the stone and the leaves formed the shape of a horse.

Then he jumped to strike. But it wasn't Natsu.

It was Kikyo.

"Oh, a palace horse. Where's your rider? Kurapika, Kurapika!" Kikyo yelled and ran to the tower. Shalnark stood confused.

Kikyo arrived at the tower and she called Kurapika or Illumi to let down their hair, but no reply.

"Girls? Let down your hair! Girls?!"

Then she opened the secret door on the tower and went in.

It was empty. She tore the curtain.

Then she saw a bling light from under a staircase.

She opened it and she found the crown and the poster.

Kikyo opened a drawer and took out a dagger.

HxH

"I know it's around here, somewhere," Kuro said.

"Ah, there it is, The Snuggly Duckling. Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you. Don't want you scaring, and giving up on this whole endeavor now, do we?" Kuro said.

"Well, I do like ducklings," Kurapika said. "Yay!"

Then Kuro opened the door.

"Garson, your finest table, please," Kuro yelled.

Kurapika and Illumi gasped. The pub was filled with thugs.

Kurapika and Illumi armed themselves.

"You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose. Really let that seep in. What are you getting? Because to me, it's part men smell and the other part is really bad man smell. I don't know why, but overall it just smells like the color brown, your thoughts?" Kuro said as he pushed them into the pub.

Then something pulled Kurapika and Illumi's hair.

"That's a lot of hair," the thugs that hold their hair said.

Kurapika and Illumi grabbed their hair and ran.

"She's growing it out, is that blood on your moustache? Goldie, dolly, look at this, look at all the blood on his moustache. Look sir, that's a lot of blood," Kuro said.

Illumi and Kurapika went backwards and hit a huge thug.

"Hey, you don't look so good, goldie and dolly. Maybe we should get you home, call it a day. Probably be better off, this is a five star joint after all, and if you can't handle this place, well maybe you should be back in your tower," Kuro pulled Illumi and Kurapika to the front door.

Then a man held the wanted poster and closed the door.

Kuro, Kurapika and Illumi stared at him.

Kuro removed the finger that covered his nose on the poster.

"No, no. This it's just being mean," Kuro said.

"Oh, it's him all right. Gretel, go find some guards, that reward's gonna buy me a new hook," a thug with a bald head and a hook hand said.

"I can use the money," the other thug grabbed him.

"What about me? I'm broke," the other thug grabbed him.

Then the thugs pulled him one another.

"Boys, stop!" Kurapika yelled.

"We work this out," Kuro shouted.

"Hey, leave him alone," Illumi said as she and Kurapika tried to grip Kuro.

"Gentlemen, please," Kuro said.

"Give us back our guide, ruffians," Kurapika hit a thug's shield with the frying pan.

"Hooh, hah, hoo, hoo, not the nose, not the nose, not the nose!" Kuro said as the bald thug wanted to punch him.

Than Illumi used a branch and pulled it with her hair and it hit the bald thug's head.

"Put him down!" Kurapika yelled.

The bald thug turned his head around.

"Hoh, okay, I don't know where we are, and we need him to take me to see the lights because we've been dreaming about them our entire lives. Find your humanity, haven't any of you ever had a dream?" Illumi said.

The bald thug grabbed the axe on his back and walked to Kurapika and Illumi, while the other thug hung Kuro on the wall.

"I had a dream, once" the bald thug said.

Then he threw the axe to above the accordion player and he started to play accordion.

"_I'm malicious, mean and scary. My sneer could curdle dairy, and violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest." "_

_But despite my evil look, and my temper and my hook, I've always yearned to be a concert pianist,"_ he threw a man on a stool and put one of his feet on it. He started to play piano.

"_Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart, tickling the ivories until they gleam? Yep, I'd rather be called deadly, for my killer show-tune medley. Thank you, cause way down deep inside I've got a dream," _the bald thug sang.

"_He's got a dream, he's got a dream,"_ the other thugs sang.

"_See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem,"_ Illumi and Kurapika sat beside the piano.

"_Though I feel like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers, like everybody else, I've got a dream"_ he sang again.

While then, Kikyo was in front of Snuggly Duckling and she heard singing in distance.

"_I've got scars and lumps and bruises. Plus something here that oozes, and let's not even mention my complexion. But despite my extra toes, and my goiter, and my nose, I really want to make a love connection," _a thug with huge nose handed Illumi a little flower.

"_Can't you see me with a special little lady, rowing in a row boat down the stream. Though I'm one disgusting blighter. I'm a lover, not a fighter. Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream"_

"_I've got a dream, (he's got a dream) I've got a dream. And I know one day romance will reign supreme. Though my face leaves people screaming. There's a child behind it dreaming. Like everybody else, I've got a dream," _the big-nose thug hugged Illumi and Kurapika.

"_Tor would like to would and be a florist," _Tor stacked skulls and flowers with a rat on it become a bouquet.

"_Gunther does interior design,"_

"_Ulf is into mime, Atilla's cupcakes are sublime,"_

"_Bruiser kit, Killer sews,"_

"_Fang does little puppet show,"_

"_and Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns.."_ the bald thug sang.

"What about you?" the bald thug asked Kuro.

"I'm sorry, me?" Kuro said.

"What's your dream?" the big nose thug said as he put Kuro down.

"No, no, no, sorry boys, I don't sing," Kuro said.

The thugs held up knives and swords in front of Kuro's face.

"_I have dreams like you, no really. Just much less, touchy feely, they mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny,"_ Kuro took one of Vladimir's ceramic unicorns.

"_On an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone, surrounded by enormous piles of money,"_

"_I've got a dream,"_ Illumi sang. _(She's got a dream) "I just wanted to see the floating lanterns gleam,"_ Kurapika sang. "and with every passing hour, I'm so glad we left that tower, like all you lovely folks, we've got a dream," Illumi sang.

"_She's got a dream, he's got a dream, they've got a dream, we've got a dream,"_

"_So our differences ain't really that extreme. We're one big team"_

A thug put Kuro on a log and a thug stepped on it, Kuro flew to the thug's horn hat and he threw Kuro again. This time, Kuro landed on a barrel.

"_Call us brutal, say sadistic and grotesquely optimistic, cause down deep inside we've got a dream."_

"_We've got a dream, I got a dream,"_

"_Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream.."_

"I found the guards," Gretel said.

Kuro pulled Illumi and Kurapika away and hid behind a table.

"Where's Kuro, where is he?" the captain said.

"I know he's in here somewhere. Find him, turn the place upside down if you have to!"

The Hatake brothers were coming too.

Then the bald thug showed Kuro, Kurapika and Illumi a passageway.

"Go, live your dream," he said.

"I will," Kuro replied.

"Your dream stinks, I was talking to them,"

Kuro crawled in.

"Thanks for everything," Illumi and Kurapika kissed the thug's cheeks.

"I believe this is the man you're looking for," a thug lifted a man.

"You got me," he said.

"Sir, there's no sign of Kuro," an assistant said to the captain.

Then Shalnark stepped in.

"Shalnark,"

Shalnark traced smell again.

"What's he doing?"

Shalnark pointed at a table.

Then he pushed a lever and the passageway was opened.

"A passage, come on, men. Let's go. Corman, make sure those boys don't get away,"

One of the brothers hit Corman's head and grabbed the spear.

"Play it safe, we'll go get the crown,"

They got away.

"I got a dream, I got some dream," the old man sang and he saw Kikyo in front of a window.

"I, ohh.. somebody get me a glass, because I just found me a tall drink of water," he said.

"Oh stop ot, you big lug," "Where does that tunnel led out?" Kikyo put her dagger in front of his face. "Knife!"

Kuro, Kurapika and Illumi walked through the passageway.

"Well, that got us safe. Didn't you know you had that in you back there. That was pretty impressive."

"I know!" Kurapika shouted. "I know," she said again.

"So, Natsu. Where are you from?" Kurapika asked.

"Whoa, whoa, sorry goldie, I don't do back story. However I am becoming very interested in both of yours. Now I .. I know I'm not suppose to mention the hair," "Nope Kurapika said. "Or the mother," "uh,uh" Illumi said. "Frankly to afraid to ask about the frog or the mouse," "Chameleon," Kurapika said. "Guinea pig," Illumi said.

"Nuance, here's my question though, if you want to see the lights so badly, why haven't you gone before?" Kuro said.

"Uh, hey, well.."

Then the ground shook.

"Uh, Natsu," Kurapika said.

They saw the soldiers chasing them.

"Natsu!" Kurapika and Illumi yelled.

Illumi and Kurapika gathered their hair and ran.

"Run, run!"

They came out in the dam. From a passage below the brothers are coming.

"Who's that?" Illumi asked.

The soldiers came out too.

"Who's that?" Kurapika asked.

"They don't like me either."

Then Shalnark came out.

"Who's that?" Illumi and Kurapika asked.

"Let's just assume for the moment, everybody in here, doesn't like me."

"Here," Kurapika handed the frying pan over to Kuro.

Then Illumi and Kurapika threw their hair to a log on the upper cliff and they swung away.

"Hahahah, I've waited a long time for this," the captain pulled out his sword.

Then the soldiers tried to attack Kuro but he used it to dodge the attacks.

"Oh, mama, I have got to get me one of these," Kuro said.

Shalnark pointed a sword on Kuro.

He battled with Shalnark the horse.

"You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done," Kuro said.

Shalnark managed to cornered him and dropped the frying pan.

"How 'bout two outta three?" Kuro said.

Then Illumi and Kurapika threw their hair.

"Kuro!" Kurapika shouted.

Illumi got his left wrist and Kurapika got his right wrist and pulled him.

"Kuro, look out!" Illumi yelled.

"Whoa, whoa!"

The brother tried to slash him.

"Hah! You should see your face, because you look.." Kuro hit a wood platform on his stomach.

"Ridiculous,"

Shalnark kicked a log and it became a bridge for him to go across.

"Come on, dolly and goldie, jump!"

Kurapika and Illumi jumped.

Shalnark tried to bit their hair but he didn't get it.

Illumi and Kurapika were at bottom while the brothers were chasing them.

Kuro slided on the water channel and he broke half of it.

The dam was broken and the water was filling the area.

Kuro, Kurapika and Illumi saw a rock hole and they came in.

A huge rock fell and covered the hole as soon as they got in.

Kuro still got the frying pan before it completely cover the hole.

When they were in, Kuro tried to see something at bottom.

He tried to open the rocks and he hurt his hand. Kurapika and Illumi hit the rocks with their frying pans.

"It's no use, I can't see anything,"

Kurapika tried too.

"Hey, there's no point, it's pitch black down there,"

"This is all my fault," Illumi cried.

"No, this is my fault. She was right, we've never should have done this," Kurapika cried. "I'm so, I'm so sorry, Natsu,"

"Huh, Kuroro,"

"What?" Kurapika said.

"My real name is Kuroro Rucifer, so you might as well know,"

"We have magic hair that glows when we sing," Illumi said.

"What?" Kuroro said.

"We have magic hair, that glows when we sing," Kurapika said.

Then Illumi and Kurapika sang and their hair glows.

White and gold light glows from their hair.

There were piles of rock and they removed it, they were at a river.

"Oh, huh, we made it," Illumi said and she ran.

"Their hair glows," Kuroro glanced at the animals.

"We're alive, I'm alive!" Kurapika said and she ran with Illumi.

"Huh, their hair glows," Kuroro said to Gon and Killua.

"Didn't see that coming, their hair actually glows." Kuroro said to Gon and Killua.

"Kuroro," "Why does their hair glow?" "Kuroro!" "What?"

"It doesn't just glow," Kurapika said. Gon and Killua smirked at him.

"Why are they smiling at me?"

HxH

_While deep in the forests.._

Kikyo was waiting behind a rock in front of an old tree with a duck painting on a panel.

The Hatake brothers came out of it and coughed.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill that Kuro. We'll cut him off at the kingdom, and get back the crwon, come on!" they walked away.

"Boys," they turned around and Kikyo was standing on the rock.

"Perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails, and think for a moment," Kikyo lifted the satchel in her hand.

The Hatakes pull out their swords.

"Ohohoh, please, there's no need for that," Kikyo threw the satchel to them.

"Well, if that's all you desire, then be on your way, I was going to offer you something worth thousands crowns that would've made you rich beyond believe, and that wasn't even the best part, oh well, c'est la vie, enjoy your crown," Kikyo almost walked away.

"What's the best part?"

"It comes with revenge on Natsu Kuro," Kikyo showed Kuro's wanted poster.

They smiled at each other.

HxH

Illumi, Kurapika and Kuroro were sitting upon a bonfire.

"So, you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand," Kuroro said to Kurapika.

"Uh, guys, I'll, I think I'll get something to eat tonight," Illumi said as she walked away with Killua.

After Illumi was unseen, Kuroro sighed.

"Why does she leave? I fell something unusual to that attitude,"

"I don't know, nobody knows, everytime Mother combed my hair as I sing, she always leave, like, she doesn't want to see it," Kurapika said, still wrapping her hair.

"Ow!" "Sorry. Huh, just don't, don't freak out," Kurapika warned.

Kuroro looked at his hands and at Kurapika.

"Uh, _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine,"_ Kuroro looked around, her hair glows, and Gon was smiling at him.

_"Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what have been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine,"_

Kuroro opened the bind on his hand. His hand was perfectly healed.

"Hoh.." Kuroro flipped his hand.

"Hah, hah, ha!" "Please don't freak out!" Kurapika stopped his scream.

Kuroro had held scream in his throat.

"A, I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out? No, I'm just very interested in your hair the magical qualities that it possesses, how long has you been doing that, exactly?" Kuro shook his body in annoyance and nerve.

"Umm, forever, I guess," Kurapika said.

"Mother said, when we was a baby people tried to cut it, they wanted to take it for themselves, since my hair has the power has the ability to heal,"

"The.. dolly, I mean Illumi, she has that kind of power too?" Kuroro asked.

"I don't know her power, I guess Mother never told her to sing, like at all,"

"And about the hair, the power lasts forever?"

"The power lasts, but, once my hair cut, it turns dark blonde, and looses its power. I- I don't know if Illumi has the same condition, but still," Kurapika showed her cut hair.

"A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why Mother never let me.. that's why.. we never left the.."

"You never left that tower," Kuroro said.

"And you're still gonna go back?" Kuroro asked in annoyance.

"No. Yes? Uh, it's complicated," Kurapika put her facepalm and Gon hugged her ankle.

Kurapika looked up and stared at Kuroro.

_While then, near the river.. _

"Gon, do you think they're finished by now?" Illumi asked Gon.

Gon raised his shoulder.

"Uh, I don't, I, I don't know, I think I'm just, jealous,"

"It's silly, right, jealous with your own beloved sister, it's just seems ridiculous to me," Illumi continued as she pulled her fish rod.

"Lets get back, Killua, we've got 4 fish, more than the persons,"

"So, Kuroro Rucifer, eh?"

"Uh yeah, wel, I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Kuroro Rucifer, it's a little bit of a.. it's a little bit of a downer." Kurapika came closer to Kuroro and put her hand on her chin.

"Huh, there was this book, a book I used to read every night to all the younger kids. The tales of Natsuragi Kuro, swashbuckling rouge, riches man alive, not bad with the ladies either, nothing to ever brag about, of course."

"Was he a thief too?"

"Well, actually, no. Actually, he had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do, he could go anywhere he wanted to go. And.. and, for a kid, with nothing, I don't know.. I .. it just seemed like a better option,"

"You can't tell anyone, about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation," Kuroro said.

"Ah, we wouldn't want that,"

"Oh, the thing about a reputation is all a man has,"

Kurapika giggled and stared into Kuroro's eyes and he was staring at hers too.

"Uhm, well I think I should uh, I, I should get some more firewood," Kuroro walked away.

"Hey," Kuroro turned his back.

"For the record, I like Kuroro Rucifer much better than Natsu Kuro." Kurapika said.

"Well, then you'd be the first. But, thank you," Kuroro went into the trees.

When Illumi was only a few trees away from the camp, she heard footsteps behind Kurapika and hid behind a tree.

"Well, I thought he'd never leave," Kikyo said.

"Mother?" Illumi whispered in shock.

Kurapika turned her back.

"Hello, dear. But I.. I, don't we. How did you find me?" Kurapika stood up and Kikyo hugged her. Gon changed his color.

"Oh, it was easy really, I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal, and followed that,"

"Huh, Mother,"

"We're going home, Kurapika, now, and I'll find your sister." Kikyo pulled Kurapika's hand.

"You.. you don't understand," Kurapika released her hand from Kikyo's grip.

"We've been on this incredible journey, and I've seen and learned so much, I, I even met someone,"

"Yes, the wanted thief, I'm so proud. Come on, Kurapika" Kikyo pulled Kurapika's hand again.

"Mother, wait, I think,"

"I think he likes me," Kurapika said.

"_Likes you? Please, Kurapika, that's demented."_ "But mother, I.."

"_This is why you never should've left,"_

"_Dear, this whole romance that you've invented, just proves, you're too naïve to be here. Why would he like you, now come on really,"_

"_Look at you, you think that he's impressed?"_ Kikyo lifted Kurapika's bangs.

"_Don't be a dummy, come with mummy, mother.."_

"No!"

"_No? Oh, I see how it is,"_

"_Kurapika knows best, Kurapika's so mature, now, such a clever grown up miss," _Kikyo patted Kurapika's forehead.

"_Kurapika knows best, fine if you're so sure now, go ahead the then give him this! Hah!"_

Kikyo showed the satchel to her.

"How did she?" Illumi whispered in shock.

"_This is why he's here,"_ Kikyo took out the crown.

"_Don't let him deceive you,"_ Kikyo threw the crown to Kurapika.

"_Give it to him watch, you'll see,"_ "I will,"

"_Trust me my dear,"_ Kikyo snapped her fingers.

"_That's how fast he'll leave you, I won't say I told you so,"_

"_Kurapika knows best, so if he's such a dream boat, go and put him to the test,"_

"Mother, wait,"

"_If he's lying, don't come crying, mother knows best!" _

Then Kikyo disappeared into the mist.

"Kurapika?" Illumi came out of her hideout.

"What happened? Why is mother here? How could she find us?" Illumi whispered in Kurapika's ears.

"I don't know either, but she gave me this satchel!" Kurapika whispered too.

"So, hey, uh, can I ask you something?"

Kurapika and Illumi immediately hid the satchel.

"Is there any chance that I'm gonna get super strength in my hand? Because I'm not gonna lie, that would be stupendous."

"Hey, you alright?" Kuroro asked them.

"Oh, sorry, yes, just, uhm," (Kurapika)

"Lost in thought, I guess," (Illumi)

"Because here's the thing, superhuman good looks, I've always had 'em, born with it, but super human strength, can you imagine the possibilities, I'm just.."

"That's enough with the supers, now I'm going to roast some fish so put the fire bigger and move aside.

_Behind the bushes.._

"Patience boys, all good things to those, who wait,"

HxH

_In the morning.._

Kuroro slept with a stone as a pillow and Kurapika with Illumi were still in their hair nest.

Then a few drops of water fell onto Kuroro's face.

"Hmm, what?"

It was Shalnark standing in front of his nose, angry and wet.

"Well I hope you're her to apologize,"

"Aaahh!"

Shalnark dragged Kuroro by his right feet.

Kurapika and Illumi woke from their hair nest and Gon turned red.

"No, no, no! Put me down! Stop it, let.. me.. go!"

"Why does putting down always has something with him?" Illumi whispered to Kurapika.

"Nevermind, we gotta help him, now,"

Kurapika and Illumi ran and pulled Kuroro's arms.

"Give us him, now!"

Then Shalnark pulled Kuroro's boots off.

Shalnark was about to strike then Illumi stood up.

"Whoa!" Illumi blocked Shalnark's way and yelled that about ten times.

"Easy boy, easy, calm down,"

"Whoa, easy boy, easy, easy," Shalnark became calm after seeing Illumi's wide eyes.

"That's it,"

Shalnark's eyes went wide seeing Killua who sat on Illumi's head shook his hands.

"Now sit," Shalnark just hung his butt on his legs.

"sit," Shalnark sat on the grass.

"What?" (Kuroro)

"Now drop the boot," Shalnark didn't want to drop it.

"Drop it," Shalnark dropped Kuroro's boot.

"Oh, you're such a good boy," Illumi caressed Shalnark's nose and patted his head.

"Yes you are," Shalnark waved his tail like a dog.

"Is he a horse? A dog? A doghorse?" Kurapika whispered to Kuroro. Kuroro lifted his shoulders.

"You're all tired from chasing the bad man all over the place," Shalnark nodded.

"Excuse me?" (Kuroro)

"Nobody appreciates you, do they?" Illumi hugged Shalnarks's neck. Shalnark hissed.

"Do they?" Shalnark shook his head.

"Oh come on, he's a bad horse," Kuroro said.

"Oh he's nothing but a big sweetheart, isn't that right, Shalnark?" Illumi read the necklace on the paddle.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kuroro said. Shalnark hissed at him.

"Look today is kinda the biggest day of our lives," Illumi pulled Kurapika's arms towards her.

"and the thing is, I need you not to get him arrested," Illumi pulled Kuroro's hands towards Shalnark. Shalnark hissed again.

"Just for twenty four hours and then, you can chase each other to your hearts content, okay?"

Kuroro sighed and gave Shalnark his hand. Shalnark looked away.

"And it's also our birthday, just so you know,"

Shalnark finally gave in and shook Kuroro's hand.

Then Kurapika and Illumi saw the kingdom is a slide away, and they broke the handshake and ran towards the bridge.

Suddenly Shalnark punched Kuroro's stomach and laughed.

"Wow!" Kurapika mouths to Illumi.

Kuroro saw his wanted poster on the bridge. He took it, made a ball out of it and stomped it into Shalnark's mouth.

Shalnark spit it out and the face covered Kuroro's face, Shalnark laughed.

Then Kuroro and Shalnark fought again.

Suddenly Killua and Gon squeaked and pointed at them, so they stopped fighting.

Kurapika and Illumi entered the kingdom with their long hair following them.

They stared at the town excitedly and ran towards it.

But they hit people and ducks, plus people stepped on their hair.

So Kuroro helped them with their hair.

Kuroro thought for a second then he saw 8 little girls braiding each others' hair.

Kuroro whistled to them and showed so much hair.

Then 5 girls braided Illumi's hair and the other 3 helped with Kurapika.

Illumi finished first and thanked the girls.

Kuroro was leaning on a wall, then 2 royal guards passed by and he hid behind the wall.

Illumi leant on the wall and smiled mockingly.

Soon Kurapika's braid was done and Kuroro smiled staring at her and Shalnark teased him.

Illumi's braided hair with flowers sealing it was still touching the ground, and Kurapika's hung above her ankle.

After that they walked around the town.

When they were queuing to buy bread, Kurapika saw a ceramic mosaic of the queen and king holding their gold-haired baby.

"it's for the lost princess," a girl put a flower in front of it and said to her baby sister in her mother's hands.

Illumi accidentally hit a tall man.

"I, uhm, I- I'm sorry," Illumi said nervously, then she looked up.

Her eyes widened when she saw the man's face, and so was the man.

"Y-you," they both said in unison.

"Uhm, uh, umm, lady, may I know your name?" he said.

"I-Illumi, yours?"

"I'm, uh, S-Soka,"

"Well then lets walk around." Illumi was about to grab his hands.

Then a group of street musician went through.

When Kuroro paid the bread, he saw Kurapika and Illumi danced by the music.

Kurapika pulled a little boy to join and Illumi grabbed a little girl's hands.

They pulled more people to dance together until there were many people dancing.

Kurapika waved his hands at Kuroro and Illumi pulled Soka.

Kuroro shook his head but Shalnark pushed him.

Kuroro bought a handkerchief with a sun on it and gave it to Kurapika.

Kurapika tried to reach Kuroro's hand and so does Illumi with Soka but they were pulled by another people.

Illumi painted the cobble stones with chalks into a beautiful street art.

They danced again.

Kuroro and Kurapika hid from the guards and ate cupcakes. Illumi and Soka hid from the guards too and ate a beef sandwich while Illumi tell him about her life.

They danced again.

Kuroro and Kurapika was at a library while Illumi and Soka was at a painting gallery.

The people danced until almost sunset.

Finally Kuroro caught Kurapika's hands and Illumi reached Soka's.

People were cheering.

"To the boats!"

HxH

"Umm, guys, you just stay together, I'll go with Soka. Let's go!" Illumi said to them as she walked away.

"What was that guy's name again?"

"Soka"

"Ow"

"What? Is there any problem?"

"Are you kidding? Soka is the MOST common name in the country, how are we supposed to find her?!"

"It's okay, she'll be back."

Kuroro was rowing a boat away from the docks.

Shalnark was staring at them on the harbor.

"Hey, Shalnark," Kuroro threw a bag to him.

It was apples. Shalnark glared at Kuroro.

"What? I bought them," Shalnark smiled and started eating the apples.

"Most of them," Shalnark almost spit out the apples.

"Where are we going?" Kurapika asked Kuroro.

"Well, best day of your life, I figured you should have a decent seat."

_While then.._

Illumi and Soka climbed to the top of the town hall roof.

"Where are we going?"

"Um, best day of your life, right? Figured you should have a decent seat.

"Wow, the sunset it amazingly beautiful here, I have never imagine the sunset will be this pretty," Illumi said when they reached top.

Then Soka pulled out a cart full of fireworks.

"What are all of these for?"

"It's the show," Soka smiled.

The Illumi saw something that took her breath away.

"What is that? It's so pretty," Illumi pointed at a golden firework.

"It's my golden firework that I have kept for 16 years, and I will light it tonight,"

"Why must you keep it for 16 years?"

"Well, first of all, you must know that my name is Hisoka," he smiled.

"And?"

"And I have found my dream girl,"

"What?"

"Yeah, when I was 8, I dreamt of a girl who have long black hair falling down to her feet. And after 16 years, I finally found her, and I will light this golden firework when I have found her. Only, after I found her," Hisoka caressed Illumi's face.

"And who is that?"

"You,"

"W-What?" Illumi blushed.

"Yeah, didn't I made it clear? You are the girl of my dreams,"

Illumi gasped.

"If you see me by your dreams, why are you looking for me? Isn't a dream is just a dream?"

"Here's the thing, I- I can see the future through my dreams, so, yeah, I finally found you,"

"And I don't know, but I feel something familiar of you, too,"

"Figured it too,"

"So, all these years, you light all of these, for me?"

"Yup, and I'm so glad I finally find you,"

Illumi giggled and kissed his cheek.

"W-wa-wait, so.. you're the prince?"

"Nah, I'm just a poor orphan kid that the king and queen found, I'm much more fortunate than my friend back then. But nobody really knows where I came from,"

"Well, so.. I'll take that as a yes," Illumi giggled.

Hisoka caressed her face and they stared at each other for a long time. Then he finally woke from his thoughts.

"Oop, it's sunset, let's light these fireworks." He said nervously.

"Oh, y-yeah, let's, I think," Illumi bit her lips.

_While then.._

Kuroro and Kurapika reached the center of the strait.

Kurapika sighed.

"You okay?" Kuroro asked.

"I'm terrified,"

"Why?"

"I've been looking out the window for 18 years, dreaming about what it would feel like when those lanterns rise in the sky. What if it's not everything that I dreamt it would be?"

"It will be,"

"And what if it is? What will I do then?"

"Well, that's the good part I guess, you get to go find a new dream,"

Kurapika smiled at Kuroro.

_In the castle.._

Queen Pakunoda was putting on his husband's royal necklace.

She looked at her husband's face.

He was crying, she caressed his face and wiped away his tears, then he held her hands as they walked to the balcony, where the first leading lantern was prepared.

"This is the seventeenth time we celebrate our daughter's birthday without even her celebrating it with us," King Uvogin said to his wife.

Then suddenly the golden firework lit the sky.

The queen and king gasped.

"But our son finally find his girl of dreams, that's a good thing," The queen caressed his husband's face.

King Uvogin sighed. "Yes, I guess so," then he smiled at his wife.

"Now let's get this done,"

After that the king and the queen released the only sun-patterned lantern.

Soon, all of the citizens followed them to release lanterns, from the nearest to the castle until the boats on the dock.

_While then.._

Kuroro and Kurapika were on the boat they rowed.

Kuroro held the flower from her hair.

Suddenly she saw the leading lantern on the water reflection.

Then she ran to a pole on boat's edge, and Kuroro struggled to balance the boat.

She looked at it, and she started to sing.

"_All those days watching from the windows, all those years outside looking in, all that time-never even knowing just how blind I've been,"_

Kurapika hugged the pole on the edge of the boat and looking at the leading lantern with the other lanterns following it.

"_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight, now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it's oh, so clear I'm where I meant to be,"_

"_And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted"_ The lanterns are starting to came closer to the ocean.

"_And at last I see the light and it's like the sky is new."_

"_And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted,"_ Kurapika stood admiring the lanterns.

"_All at once everything looks different, now that I see you," _Kurapika turned her back.

Kuroro had managed to catch 2 lanterns and smiled at her.

Then she sat upon Kuroro.

"That you see the fireworks had just stopped?"

"Huhn, and uh, I have something for you too"

Kurapika took out the satchel.

"I know I should've given it to you before, but I was just scared, and the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?"

Kuroro pushed the satchel aside. "I'm starting to," She smiled and they released the two lanterns.

"_All those days chasing down a daydream, all those years living in a blur,"_ Kuroro sang.

"_All that time, never truly seeing things the way they were,"_

"_Now she's here, shining in the starlight," _Kuroro smiled as Kurapika lifted the sun-patterned lantern.

"_Now she's here, suddenly I know, if she's here, it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go,"_ Kuroro grabbed Kurapika's hand and they both sang.

"_And at last, I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted, and at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new,"_

"_And it's like the fog has lifted,"_ Kuroro sang.

"_And at last I see the light," _(both)

"_And it's like the sky is new,"_ Kurpika sang.

"_And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted,"_

"_All at once everything is different, now that I see you,"_

Gon turned pink.

"_Now that I.. see you,"_

They didn't realize they had been there for 2 hours.

_While then.._

Illumi and Hisoka had climbed down from the roof when the whole cart of firework had been fired.

They were about to part away.

"Uh, I.. I just.. I, I need to go, I don't want to, but.. I have to," she said, almost cried.

"Then when will I see you again?"

"I.. don't know, I.. I think destiny will have us together again, I guess."

"Well, then let me have this goodbye for a while,"

Hisoka hugged her tight. And then kissed her lips lovingly.

Then they really parted.

Hisoka went back inside the castle.

Illumi passed a narrow dark street and that was when suddenly a caught her wrist and another shut her mouth. She was about to shout for help, but they already put her in a sack.

_Back.._

Then they were about to kiss when suddenly Kuroro saw a green light from the island abroad. The Hatakes.

"Is.. everything okay?" Kurapika asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Uh, yes of course, I just.." Kuroro stared at the satchel.

HxH

Kuroro pulled the boat to the island abroad.

"I'm sorry, everything is fine, there is just something I have to take care of," Kuroro took the satchel.

"Um, okay,"

"I'll be right back," Kuroro walked towards the trees.

Then Gon climbed her shoulder.

"It's alright, Gon,"

Then they kept waiting.

Kuroro walked through the trees and one of the brothers is playing with his knife.

"Ah, there you are, I've been searching everywhere for you guys since we got separated. Hey the sideburns are coming in nice, huh? You gotta be excited about that,"

The brother looked at him.

"Anyhow, just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split, the crown is all yours. I'll miss you, but I think it for the..best," Kuroro hit the other brother.

"Holding out on us again? Hey, Kuro?" "What?"

"We heard you found something, something much more valuable than a crown," he walked to Kuroro and kicked the crown.

"We want her instead,"

Kuroro gasped. Then a noise sound was heard from a sack.

"Oh look who's here, the loving sister, how cute, but don't worry, your sister will soon join you in this cozy bag, isn't she?" he walked towards the sack and gave it a little kick and let out an evil laugh.

Kurapika was holding to the pole on the edge of the boat, then she saw a shadow of a man through the mist.

"Huh, I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me,"

The she saw the shadow came closer and she realized it wasn't Kuroro.

It was two men and one of them holding a sack.

"He did,"

"what? No, he wouldn't,"

"See for yourself,"

"Kuroro?" a boat was floating away and she saw a shadow of Kuroro and the crown. "Kuroro!"

"fair trade, a crown for the girl with the magic hair, how much will you think someone will pay to stay young and healthy forever?"  
Then the sack was noisy again.

"Oh, look, your sister is starting to get impatient,"

Kurapika looked inside the sack. It was Illumi, ankle and wrist tied, and her mouth was covered with a piece of tied cloth.

"Illumi?" Illumi stared at her, telling her to leave immediately. "Illumi!"

Kurapika tried to release her, but the brothers pulled the sack away of her.

"don't worry, you'll join her soon,"

Then he pulled out a rope.

"no, please, no!" Kurapika started to run.

But when she jumped over a log, her hair was stuck on the log's pointy edge.

"ah!" Kurapika tried to pull her hair.

While then she heard of people got beaten up.

"Kurapika!"

"mother?"

Then she saw Kikyo held a piece of wood and the brothers were laying on the ground unconscious, she had beaten the brothers, and she was releasing Illumi.

"Oh, my precious girls,"

"Mother,"

Kikyo hugged Illumi and Kurapika.

"oh, are you alright? Are you hurt?"Kikyo asked them.

"mo-mother, how did you?" Kurapika asked.

"I was so worried about you dear, so I followed you, and I saw them attack you, Kurapika, too bad I didn't see Illumi being attacked, I'm so sorry, dear," Kikyo held Illumi's chin.

"alright, let's go, let's go, before they come too," Kikyo pulled their hands.

But Kurapika looked at the boat Kuroro's shadow was on.

Tears filling her eyes, and she turned her back.

She ran to Kikyo. "You were right, mother, you were right about everything,"

"I know darling, I know,"

Then they walked back to their tower.

A boat came closer and hit the edge of the harbor.

The soldiers on the watchtower saw that it was Kuroro.

"Look," he said to his friend. "Kuro, with the crown!"

Soon Kuroro became conscious.

"Kurapika", "Kurapika!"

Shalnark who was waiting on the docks saw that and looked at the island abroad.

Then the soldiers jumped into the boat and arrested him.

HxH

Kuroro was put in jail.

The next morning, Kuroro went across his cell, when some soldiers plus the captain came with handcuffs.

"Let's get this over with, Kuro," the captain said.

"Where are we going?" Kuroro asked. Then he put his wrist on his neck. "Oh,"

Kikyo was pulling the last flower that sealed Kurapika's braid and put it into her basket while Illumi downstairs preparing thing to cook.

"There, it never happened. Now, wash up for dinner. Me and your sister are making hazelnut soup,"

But Kurapika didn't answer.

"Huh, I really did try, Kurapika. I tried to warn you, what was out there. The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it," Kikyo closed the curtain on Kurapika and Illumi's room.

Kurapika opened her palms. In her palms there was the sun handkerchief Kuroro gave her. Gon hugged her thigh and turned blue, Kurapika gave a very slight smile.

She lied down and stared at the ceiling of their room. Kurapika looked at the sun on the handkerchief and matched it with the paintins on the ceiling.

Suddenly she saw suns everywhere on the ceiling.

She remembered the toy that was hung above her bed when she was a baby and the king and queen.

She remembered the mosaic in the town.

And when she tried the stolen crown.

Kurapika hit her table.

Kuroro was held by 2 soldiers and he saw the Hatakes on a cell.

He pushed the soldiers aside and grabbed on of the brother's collar.

"How did you know about her? Tell me now!"

"I-it wasn't us, it was the old lady, she told us about them!"

"Old lady? And what do you mean by them?!"

The soldier managed to held him back.

"Wait, no, no, wait! You don't understand! They're in trouble! She's in trouble! Wait!"

"Kurapika? Kurapika, what's going on up there?" Kikyo went upstairs to the room.

"Are you alright?"

Then Kurapika came out of the room.

"I'm the lost princess," Kurapika whispered.

"Oh, please speak up, Kurapika. You know how I hate the mumbling,"

"I am the lost princess, aren't I?" Kurapika almost yelled.

Kikyo's eyes widened and Illumi stopped chopping vegetables.

"Did I mumble, mother? Or should I even call you that?"

"Oh, Kurapika, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" Kikyo spreaded her hand.

"It was you!" Kurapika pushed Kikyo. "It was all you,"

"Everything I did, was to protect you,"

Kurapika pushed Kikyo aside and went downstairs.

"Kurapika!"

"I've spent my entire life, hiding from people who would use me for my power,"

"Kurapika!"

"When I should have been hiding, from you!" Kurapika pointed Kikyo.

Illumi came out of the kitchen.

"Where will you go? He wont be there for you," KIkyo said.

"What did you do to him?"

"That criminal, is to be hanged for his crimes."

Kurapika gasped. "No,"

"Now, now, it's alright. Listen to me, all of this is as it should be," Kikyo wanted to pat Kurapika's head.

"No!" Kurapika held Kikyo's wrist.

"You were wrong about the world, and you were wrong about me! And I will never let you use my hair, again!" Kikyo pulled her hand and she hit the mirror. It broke to pieces.

Kikyo panted.

Kurapika was walking towards Illumi.

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I'm the bad guy,"

"No, mother!" Illumi yelled.

Kuroro was being held by 2 soldier and the captain walked them to the execution place.

Then Kuroro saw a ceramic unicorn on a stone.

Suddenly all the doors were closed.

"What's this?" the captain said.

He banged the door in front of him. "Open up!"

The window opened and the shorty stood behind the door.

"What's the password?"

"What?"

"Nope,"

"Open this door!"

"Not even close,"

"You have three seconds,"

"One,"

The soldier on Kuroro's right was pulled up by a hook.

"Two,"

The other sodier was pulled into a room.

"Three,"

The captain turned his back and he saw Kuroro was alone.

Suddenly the door open, then Atilla hit the captain's head with a frying pan.

"Frying pans, who knew, right?" Kuroro said.

Suddenly there was banging on the door behind him and soldiers ran to chase him.

They all ran.

After Kuroro and Atilla passed a junction, Ulf stopped the soldiers.

Suddenly they heard Vladimir ran and threw them away.

Kuroro and Atilla reached outside.

He saw soldier went down stairs.

The bald thug moved him.

"Head down,"

"Head down," Kuroro put his head down.

"Arms in,"

"Arms in," Kuroro put his arms in.

"Knees apart,"

"Knees apart."Kuroro put his knees apart.

"Why-why do I need to keep my knees apaaartt.." Before Kuroro finished his sentence he was sent flying by Vladimir.

He landed on Shalnark.

"Shal, you brought them here?"

Shalnark nodded and put one of his brows up.

"Thank you,"

Shalnark shrieked.

"No, really, thank you. Uh, I feel maybe this whole time we've just misunderstanding one another," Shalnark put on poker face. "And we're really just, yeah, you're right. We should go,"

Suddenly the door behind them was kicked open and soldier with crossbows came out.

Shalnark ran and they avoided the arrows.

Kuroro saw soldiers came out from the door on the other side.

"Shalnark,"

"Shalnark."

Shalnark ran and jumped across a narrow valley.

"Shalnark! Whoaaaa!"

After he landed on a roof he jumped again and ran across the town.

"Okay, Shalnark, lets see how fast you could run,"

They traveled back to the tower.

"No, no mother, don't!" Illumi yelled as Kikyo pulled Kurapika's hair and dragged her across the room.

"Shut up, Illumi! This is for your goodness too!" Kikyo shouted at her.

"But mother.."

"We, three of us, will live together, forever! Where nobody will ever find us, again!"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Of course using her power, you idiot!" Kikyo tied Kurapika's hands with a chain.

"No, no mother! I will never use her hair! I would rather die!"

"What?" Kikyo stopped.

"You would rather die? Fine," Kikyo tied the chain to a pole.

Kikyo pull out her dagger and walked towards Illumi.

"I'm sick of your fake love to you fake sister, so it will be better to end all of this, now!"

"My love is NOT fake, and Kurapika is my real sister whether you like it or not, NOT FAKE! YOU ARE!"

"YOU NEVER FELT THAT YOU'VE LOST SOMEONE!"

"I LOST YOU! YOU NEVER LOVED ME, AT ALL. YOU NEVER LOVED NONE OF US, DIDN'T YOU?!" Illumi yelled to Kikyo at the top of her lungs.

Illumi ran away from her, but Kikyo already got her hair.

Kikyo cut a little on the ending of her hair and the ending started to turn white.

Illumi fell to the floor, almost unconscious.

Kurapika wanted to shout but her mouth was already shut with a piece of cloth.

Kuroro was riding Shalnark throughout the forest.

Finally he reached the tower.

Kuroro went down from Shalnark and called Kurapika.

"Kurapika! Kurapika, let down your hair!" but no answer.

He was about to climb the tower with his hand when suddenly Kurapika's golden hair fell, and he climbed to the top.

He came into the tower.

"Kurapika, I thought I'd never see you again,"

He was shocked seeing Kurapika was tied to a pole and Illumi lied on the floor.

Suddenly Kikyo came out and stabbed his abdomen.

He fell onto the floor.

"Now look what you've done, Kurapika."

Kurapika struggled.

"Oh don't worry, dear. Our little secret will die with them," Kikyo walked towards Kurapika and untied the chain from the pole.

"And as for us? We are going where no one will ever find you, again!"

Killua and Gon came out of their hideout.

They bit Kikyo's dress, and Kikyo kicked them away.

"Kurapika, really. Enough already, stop, fighting me!"

Kurpika managed to get rid of the cloth on her mouth.

"No! I won't stop, for every minute of the rest of my life I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!"

"But, if you let me save them, I will go with you,"

"No, no, Kurapika," Kuroro said.

"I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal them, and you and I will be together, forever just like you want, everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just like you want. Just.. let me.. heal them,"

Finally Kikyo let Kurapika heal Kuroro and Illumi, but she chained Kuroro and Illumi to the staircase.

Kikyo finished chaining Kuroro's hand.

"In case you get any ideas about following us,"

"I-Illumi!" Kurapika ran to her.

"No, Kurapika, no!"

"It's okay, you just have to trust me, I promise," Kurapika lifted her hair.

"No, no!" Illumi put her body away from Kurapika.

"No, Kurapika! I vowed to myself that I will never, use your power! Ever!"

"Just-just heal him, don't do anything to me," Illumi pushed Kurapika over to Kuroro.

Kurapika looked down and went to Kuroro.

"Kuroro?"

She replaced his hand that was covering his wound.

"A-akh,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, everything is going to be okay, though,"

"No, Kurapika,"

"I promise, you have to trust me," Kurapika lifted her hair.

"No,"

"Come on,"

"I, can't let you do this,"

"And I can't let you die, both of you,"

"But if you do this… then you, will die,"

Kurapika caressed his face.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright,"

Kurapika was about to sing.

"Kurapika, wait,"

Kuroro caressed the side of her face and Kurapika thought he was gonna kiss her, but he grabbed her hair and cut it with a piece of broken mirror.

Kuroro cut it until her hair was only shoulder-length.

"Ku-Kuroro, what?"

Kurapika's hair turned dark blonde.

"No!" Kikyo yelled.

Kurapika watched as her hair turned brown to the end.

Kikyo tried to save the golden locks.

"No! No! What have you done?! What have you done?!"

Kikyo suddenly turned old.

She raced to the broken mirror and she saw her old appearance.

She grabbed her hoody and covered her face.

"No! NO! NO! NOO!"

She didn't realize she walked towards the balcony.

Gon and Killua pulled Kurapika's cut hair and Kikyo tripped herself.

Kikyo fell from the tower and died. Illumi raised her hand trying to reach her.

Kurapika panted and looked at Kuroro.

"No, no, no, no, no, Kuroro. Stay with me, Kuroro!"

Kuroro didn't reply.

"Oh, oh, look at me, look at me, I'm right here. Don't go, stay with me, Kuroro!"

Kurapika put his hand on her head.

"Flower gleam and glow; let your power, shine; make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine," she said between sobs.

"Kurapika,"

"What?"

"You were my new dream,"

"And you were mine,"

Then Kuroro died.

Tears were filling Kurapika's eyes.

"Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost," "Bring back what once was mine," Kurapika sang slowly, then she sighed.

"Bring back what once was mine," Kurapika whispered in Kuroro's ear.

Then a drop of Kurapika's tears fell onto his cheek.

From that drop a there was a light.

And the light went down to his wound.

Suddenly shades of light filled the room.

Kurapika, Illumi, Gon and Killua gazed at the light.

When the light disappeared, suddenly Kuroro opened his eyes.

"Kurapika?"

Kurapika gasped.

"Kuroro,"

"Did I ever tell you, I've got a thing for blondies?"

Kurapika gasped in happiness.

"Kuroro!"

Kurapika hugged him and kissed him.

But after they broke the kiss, the saw Illumi was unconscious.

"Oh no,"

HxH

Kuroro and Kurapika plus Illumi, Gon, and Killua arrived at the castle.

At the front door, they met Hisoka.

Kuroro handed Illumi to him.

When Hisoka was about to take her to a room she woke up.

"Oh, thank God! Are you okay?"

"I told you fate will have us meeting again." Illumi smiled.

"And I thank the whole universe for that," Hisoka pecked her cheek.

Illumi giggled.

The king and queen were in a lounge when the queen was reading a book and the king was looking at the view outside.

Suddenly the butler rushed in and nodded.

The queen and king raced to the balcony.

When they opened the door, they saw Kurapika with short hair and she was holding hands with Kuroro.

Queen Pakunoda reached her and held her chin, tears of joy filled their eyes. Then she hugged her.

Kurapika looked at the king.

Then the king hugged them both.

They all sat down.

Kuroro smiled seeing that.

The queen lifted her hand to Kuroro.

Kuroro thought she was going to shake his hands, but she pulled him and the four of them hugged.

HxH

**Kuroro narrates.**

"_**Well, you could imagine what happened next,"**_

There was crowd and dancing in front of the castle.

"_**The kingdom rejoiced for the lost princess had returned. The party lasted an entire week and honestly I don't remember much of it,"**_

"_**Dreams came true all over the place."**_

The hook-hand bald thug was playing a piano on a stage in front of the castle.

"_**That hook-hand guy went on to become the most famous concert pianist in the world, if you can imagine,"**_

The bald thug was about to flip the music sheet with his hook but the sheet was stuck on the hook.

He shook the hook and it flew.

The hook hit the big nose thug.

"_**And as for the big nose guy, well, he eventually find true love,"**_

His hat was on a woman's head.

People surrounding a stand and ate the cupcakes with joy.

"_**Atilla, ahh, he became the royal baker, his cupcakes are sublime,"**_

Atilla was pulling out a tray of cupcakes out of an oven in a stand somewhere in the party.

On his helmet there was a block of ice to prevent the heat of the oven to his face.

"_**Oh, and he still keep that face-blocking helmet on,"**_

"_**As for Ulf, well, I assume he's happy, he's never told me otherwise,"**_

"_**Thanks to Shalnark, crime in the kingdom disappeared almost over night,"**_

Shalnark prepared soldier and the soldiers lifted frying pans.

"_**As did most of the apples,"**_

Shalnark spotted an empty place. And the soldier came and brought an apple, so Shalnark ate the apple.

"_**Gon? Never changed,"**_

The kids that braided Kurapika's hair held Gon and he ate a grape and he turned purple.

He ate a piece of orange, he chew it for a second and his mouth turned orange, soon his body turned orange. Then the kids returned Gon to Kurapika.

"_**At last Kurapika was home, and she finally had a real family,"**_

The queen and king hugged Kurapika then they walked away.

"_**She was a princess worth waiting for,"**_

She met the kid who put a flower in front of the mosaic.

The girl gave her a flower, Kurapika took the flower and put it in the girl's hair.

"_**Beloved by all, she led her kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that her parents did before her,"**_

The kid hugged her and she waved to the kid's mother and the baby in her hands.

"_**And as for me, well, I started going by Kuroro again, stop thieving, basicly turned it all around,"**_

Kurapika realized her crown was gone.

"_**But I know what the big question is, did Kurapika and I ever get married?"**_

Kurapika tried to get back the crown from Kuroro's hand, but Kuroro didn't give her.

"_**Well I'm pleased to tell you, that after years, and years, of asking, asking, asking," **_

Kurapika bent Kuroro's body and kissed him. Gon turned pink. Then he put the crown back to her head.

"_**I finally said yes,"**_

"_**Kuroro," (Kurapika)**_

"_**Alright, alright, I asked her,"**_

"_**And we almost lived happily ever after," (Kurapika)**_

"_**Unfortunately so,"**_

A woman with long hair stood behind the curtains of her room and smiled as she looked at the party below.

A man was standing in front of her door and smiled at her.

* * *

Phew!

Finally! Finished at last!

Keep waiting, cause I'll post 2 or 3 sequels of this.

Yep, Killua's part is very, very few.

I know this is a VEERYYYY long one shot but I think it worth it.

I'll reveal the secrets on the sequels, so just stay tuned!

Thanks a bunch for reading! XD *bowed*


End file.
